What I like about You
by aboniann
Summary: “So what if I, Syaoran Li, am in love? Why is it such a big deal!” My friends stared at me as if I was on drugs. “Oh, I don’t know. Maybe it’s because you’re in love with YOUR BEST FRIEND!”
1. Chapter 1

**What I like about You**

**Author: Blossomed X**

* * *

_Summary:_ "_So what if I, Syaoran Li, am in love? Why is it such a big deal?!" My friends stared at me as if I was on drugs. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's because you're in love with YOUR BEST FRIEND!"_

* * *

'Aw crud,' were the exact few phrases that kept repeating over and over across my mind. Wouldn't you if you were in the same position I was in? No, not literally. Okay, let's just switch for a moment- 

I'm (I mean you) 18, sitting across a rug which is making my soon-to-be-bloody bottom sore while the girls are sitting on the couches, not willing to share one ounce of space for the men. I have amber eyes and chestnut-colored hair, and I am fit and I need you-OI! STOP LOOKING DOWN THERE! Anywho, I am near my best friend in the whole wide world who I have had feelings for since I was a kid. We tell each other everything (even though a boy and a girl never tell each other everything), and right now, in the world of Truth or Dare, everyone will know everything about you until you are forced to say dare.

And of course, being the heir of the Li clan, I/you have too much pride to do some grotesque dare that may ruin your reputation, even though we swore on a sacred oath that what goes on in the circle, stays in the circle. Again, please note that I have too much pride.

Any who, back to the whole 'if you were in my position' horrific ordeal.

'Truth or Dare' VS 'Syaoran Li'

"Well Li, do you love Tomoyo or not?" You remain quiet, my mouth opening and closing on wondering what to say and whether or not it is the right answer. You have to come up with a retort and fast. _Oh God, please help me in an utter attempt to discreet my humiliation and I promise I will help out in the church bake sales. _No you idiot! Don't pray!

"Aw come on guys, don't pressure him. He's with Tomoyo, so it's obvious what his feelings for her are!" Sakura interrupted. I sigh in relief, deciding on whether or not to either hug her or kiss her for the save. Well God, I guess I don't have to help you out after all. I give a triumphant smirk. Pfft! Like I was going to anyway.

"But Sa-ku-ra! Doesn't mean you're with someone doesn't mean that you actually have feelings for them!" Everyone nodded at Eriol's remarks. "I mean, there are the 'I dare you' relationship, the 'Popularity' relationship, the 'I crush on you' relationship, the 'Puppy love' relationship, and then finally, the 'Love' relationship." He sighed dreamily at the last one. I swear on YOUR grave that he's gay. He counted them all with his fingers and held them up for all to see. "Now all Syaoran have to do is pick one and the turn is done! It's that easy!"

Suddenly, their face dimmed an eerie gray. "Unless…You already know the answer to the question, hm?" They crawled up to Sakura, leaving her no space as she was circled by Mei Lin, Ryu, Eriol, Yamazaki, Chiharu, and Tomoyo. In other words, the whole circle (excluding me) was now out to get her. Dang it! God sure has some way to punish a guy.

I gulped, sensing her uneasiness and came up with a quick decision for Sakura's sake. "All right, I'll tell you!" You and I blurt out. _What the? No you idiot! Why did you-?! Argh! _They rushed over to me as I stumbled over to my back. Great, my ass AND my back. Te-riffic. "But only-" I got up. "But only if the guys stay here, not the girls." They all groaned but to get an answer from me, they agreed to respect my wishes. They even promised them not to tell anyone. God, they were desperate as hell. Okay, this is the part where you get out of my body and-I SAID TO STOP LOOKING DOWN THERE!

I sat back down in the floor after locking the girls up in the kitchen (ignoring their threats and bloodied clawing), and lowered my voice just in case they were planning to eavesdrop (Most definitely Mei Lin).

"All right, I admit it: I have no feelings whatsoever for Daidouji." I confessed. They all smirked except for Eriol who accidentally let out a triumphant "Yes!" before being pulled back down by his shirt tail. "But I do have feelings for someone, ok? And I would very much appreciate it if you guys respect my wishes and not poke around in my business to find out who-"

"It's Sakura." They said in unison in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yeah." I snapped to realization of what I just said out loud and closed my mouth shut with my hands as they smirked at my confession. "W-what? H-hey! How do you know?!" Seriously, they aren't that very good when it comes to using their brains. Heck, they can't even figure out a few problems of long division even if there was a chart there to help them! And even then they would still need to use a calculator.

"It's obvious, you know?" Yamazaki commented. "You always blush around her like a buffoon; you like holding her, talking to her; you always smile around her even though you've just went through hell and back a GAZILLION times and not to mention that last year you even went to the extent of-"

"Ok, ok! I get it!" I cut off. No need for him to tell the other guys what I did in the Nadeshiko Fair. I was with her the whole time playing a ton of games that had Sakura's favorite stuffed animal. I lowered my head in shame and embarrassment. "Has it been that distinctive?" I whispered.

"To us, yes. To Sakura, no." I smiled grimly. True, Sakura was completely dense when it comes to feelings. Practically the whole male population was kissing the floor she walked on and she never even saw it until she slipped on the trail of saliva that followed her from all the ground-smooches.

"You know Syaoran, as your friend, you must know that even Tomoyo is beginning to notice." Eriol said seriously. He was always serious when it comes to Tomoyo. That man was in love with her more than a fat man in love with cake. However, despite the flowers giving and the date asking, the fortunate ties came over to Li when Tomoyo confessed her feelings for him, which he has never returned. He just replied "uhh…yes" following after her "I love you, will you be my boyfriend?" speech.

"Eriol, why can't you just say that you love her? Everything might go smoother if you do so." Ryu said, jumping in at the conversation. He was the new kid in the group. Mei Lin's boyfriend from China and although they haven't seen each other in 2 months, they have contacted each other through emails, phone calls, and letters. After those months of missing her, he packed his bags and jumped on the next plane to Tokyo to see his beloved and joined the group and has been a part of it since.

"I don't want to pressure her. Besides, she already has feelings for my cute little cousin over here." He pinched my cheeks until it turned red which left me no choice but to jump him…literally.

o0o0o-With the girls-o0o0o

"Humph! I can't believe that the boys threw us out of the room! How rude!" Mei Lin pouted, keeping her nose up high after spending a few minutes of kicking and banging on the door. After realizing that she and the girls couldn't hear a thing about what the boys were talking about, she decided to quit her ministrations in hope to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Yeah, well, what are you gonna do? We're girls, and we were practically thrown out of there." Chiharu said with remorse, concocting an evil scheme to get back at her boyfriend, Yamazaki. She and the other two girls stared at their ruby-eyed friend in sheer amusement.

"Give it up Mei Lin. You can't hear from that door; it's utterly impossible." Tomoyo dreaded, propping her elbows over the counter in support for her head. Her other hand was reaching out potato chip after another and drinking a diet Coke to wash down the saltiness and the bitter taste that was left on her tongue after swallowing.

"But aren't you curious? I mean, your boyfriend is out there with our boyfriends (scratch Sakura) and is talking about his feelings! Without us to blackmail or to tease or to anything! We are part of the group because that's what we do best!" Mei Lin exclaimed, banging on the door with her fists again.

"Oi! Calm down! You're giving me headache!" Tomoyo shouted, crumbs of chips flying out of her mouth. "Oops." She giggled, embarrassed at what she have done by accident. She was sure she swallowed. She wiped her mouth at the chunks of pieces and rubbed her temple-lobe with her hand.

"Wait!" Mei Lin leaned her ear over to the door way.

"What is it Mei?"

"Shh! I hear something!" She said, shushing them with her finger on her lips in a sign of silence. They waited a few seconds, hearing only the clock ticking and not a peep out of the guys.

"Mei Lin." They drawled. "Are you _sure _that you can hear them talking, or are you just going delusional and mental on us?"

Mei Lin sighed, seeing that whatever her dear cousin was saying was absolutely out of topic. "I don't know." She slid down to the floor, her body using the support of the door. "All I know is that I am NOT GOING MENTAL!" She glared at them. "And something about cake..."

Now this is where the amethyst-eyed twitched in anticipation. Picture this:

A renowned perfectionist at heart was never to be rude, snobby, prissy, and most importantly impolite. She must be perfect in dinner, school, and she had to finish every problem that was faced right in front of her, and right now Mei Lin was her problem. However, since the door was Mei Lin's problem, the door was her main priority right now.

True, she had her moments of Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, but that was only if it was a HUGE problem such as unable to finish a dress or not finishing a paper or not even cleaning up the mess in her room. Even when she had her friends help her build the barbeque she laid out all the tools and appliances just like in the instructions menu. Is this another one of her Obsessive Compulsive problems? Absolutely.

"Tomoyo, are you feeling well?" Sakura spoke up, eyeing her lunatic of a friend.

"Shh. I'm concocting a plan." Her eyes shining with mischievous mirth. Her friends backed away, knowing she was up to no good when she had that look.

o0o0o0o-Back to the boys-o0o0o0o

"Ok, so what if I, Syaoran Li, am in love? Why is it such a big deal?!" My friends stared at me as if I was on drugs. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's because you're in love with YOUR BEST FRIEND!"

KA-BOOM! The next thing they found was the door falling, followed by a hands-on-her-hips-grinning-Tomoyo. The boys scoot away, not liking her face expression one bit. They glanced at her feet where Mei Lin and Chiharu laid, their eyes of stars with their tongue sticking out in exhaustion. Yamazaki and Ryu rushed over to aid one, his girlfriend and the other, his friend while Sakura was nowhere to be seen.

Which left Syaoran and Tomoyo; Tomoyo glaring at him in a sharp face with her legs striding over to him. He gulped as she kneeled down in front of him, and then in a snap second she had a dreamy look on her face followed by a 'kitty' face as she purred on her boyfriend's lap and nuzzled in his chest.

Syaoran looked at her as if she was on crack. "D-Daidouji, are you all right?" All she did was 'meow' and fall asleep on his lap making the others look at her as if she was crazy. Even the girls were looking out of it. The guys glanced at each other wonderously and walked a trembling gait towards the prison cell where they locked their girls up.

"Ooh!" They coughed at the smell, recognizing it as Ammonium sulfide, in other words, stink bomb.

"I guess they found our stink bomb stash." Eriol mused, staring at the now green colored room

"And just when we were about to get back at Mr. Stifani for giving me an F on that paper." Yamazaki grieved.

"I now have a reason to hate the color green." Syaoran said in a squeaky vocalized mutter. His hands were covering his mouth and nose to cover the stench of rotten eggs and fresh excremental smut. His eyes widened at a large object that was swelling up like a balloon. "What," he pointed towards the counter where it was, "is that?" He and his friends leaned over, staring quizzically at it.

"I think that's a stink bomb." Eriol said, bending his head to take a closer look at it.

The case shook. "And it's about to blow!" Yamazaki blowed.

"Run for your lives!" Syaoran shouted, jumping out of the kitchen, Yamazaki in pursuit and Eriol right on their tails as they were landing for the fallen door.

KA-BOOM! Some unknown green product flew on them, covering them with the fetor stench now on them and the kitchen now completely green.

"Man!" Yamazaki chuckled. "I am definitely buying another one of those things!" Eriol and Li sighed exhaustingly, staring at the three hysterical girls on the floor, twitching at the familiar scent.

'Aw crud.'

o0o0o0o0o0o

**Me: **I think I went off topic a couple of times, especially with the stink bomb. Haha! By the way, **Teach me to be the Perfect Wife **is under construction, but not for long!

Reviews people! Reviews!

**Blossomed X is outta here!**


	2. Chapter 2

**What I Like About You**

**Author: Blossomed X**

* * *

_Summary:_ "_So what if I, Syaoran Li, am in love? Why is it such a big deal?!" My friends stared at me as if I was on drugs. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's because you're in love with YOUR BEST FRIEND!"_

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

I grunted and threw Tomoyo down with the rest of the girls. Mei Lin and Chiharu were still twitching for a bit, but Tomoyo was a whole new, different story:

She just stopped acting like a cat a few minutes ago, but she was still squirming like crazy. She was babbling, with green drool coming out of her mouth. The most logical explanation was that Tomoyo ate some of the stink bomb, mistaking it for candy.

But…Tomoyo isn't _that_ stupid…is she? However, Tomoyo's actions these days leave me mortified, so perhaps she _is_ stupid.

Hey, I'm leaving my options out in the open.

"Is that the last of them?" Ryu asked, throwing in some soap for good measures. We all nodded.

The guys stared at the gibberish girls in the, you guessed it, bathtub. We smiled to one another wickedly and turned on the shower, harsh, cold beads of water dropping down on the girls. They screamed at the harsh quality, soap seeping their clothes.

"Is it just me? Or do these screams just turn me on?" Yamazaki inquired. My eyes widened as well as the others, and we took a large step away from him. A horny Yamazaki was the last thing we wanted on our list.

The guys decided to clean the kitchen up (excused by me, since this _is _my house) and ah, the joys of labor. I smirked at the guys who mumbled incoherent verbal abuses at me. Their masks didn't really help on the odor, but it did give me a good chuckle. Truly, this was a day I shall never forget. Hm…maybe I should take a picture while I'm at it.

I took a walk away from the odor-smelling room and went outside. And for good measures, I opened up the window as well. I'm a good friend, huh?

I frowned at the fact that Sakura was still missing. I knew that she was smart enough to know that there was another door that leads to the outside. Too bad the girls were too stupid to realize that.

I'm glad that Sakura got away just in time, but I was really worried. It was already nearing dawn, and I needed to go to the store to buy some more stink bombs for Yamazaki. Really, who hides a stink bomb stash in the CANDY drawer?! I shook my head in disapproval, and then turned it when I heard some crashes from inside. I shrugged.

_That's their problem, not mine. _I mused.

I don't know how long I've been standing outside, but before I knew it, the sun was rising, and my body was still uphold and solid. I looked back, uses of verbal profanity still thrown about at my house. I strode to the back of my house, remembering that my mother would be coming home soon from her meeting. I can blame this on the dog, right?

I stopped when I saw a wondrous beauty sitting near the pool's shimmering water. _Aquamarine fits her so perfectly._ I breathed out forcefully to let the air in my lungs again. It's strange on the toll Sakura does to me. But I couldn't help it. She was beautiful.

She looked at the side when she heard my shallow breathing, and smiled at me. I smiled back, dumbstruck. Man, I am such a buffoon around her.

"Hey," I breathed.

"Tomoyo wouldn't want us to talk to each other." She whispered, standing up and walking away from the pool until she reached me. After a moment of silence, she added, "Tomoyo's an idiot, huh?"

I chuckled and nodded at the way she breaks the ice. "Yeah, she should've known that there was another way to the back."

She smiled, the wind pushing her bangs to the side of her face. "I-I should go now. Gotta help the guys."

I ogled her. I didn't want her to go yet. "H-how did you know the guys were cleaning up?"

"Because I know you would never let the girls touch the kitchen after the stink bomb accident. Trust me, they've done that in my house too, you know." I laughed. Then, getting my cue," So…you enjoying the hours of labor your friends are acting upon at your kitchen?"

"You know it." I grinned. I smacked myself mentally. 'You know it'?! Oh my God, Eriol's gayness is rubbing off on me.

"Mm." She tuned. After hearing another crash, she whipped her head up. "I should go now." I frowned at her form and grabbed her arm before she can get walk away from me.

"Look, Sakura…I was wondering…if, you know…" I stuttered, the words unable to come out of my mouth. I couldn't help it. I'm speechless around her. Completely awestruck. She continued to stare at me, my eyes adverting to one place to another. I can't look her straight in the eye or I know I would just kiss her senseless. The guys were right (for once). I really am in love with her. "I was wondering…if you'd like to just hang out with me today. Just the two of us. No one else."

Her eyes gave a distant look, a flash of pain flickering at her emerald eyes. "Syaoran, you know we can't." My eyes bore into hers. My heart tugged at the emotions swirling and stinging our bodies.

Her hand went out to reach me, but instead she held my hand, shocking me and making me let go of her arm. She stared at me at the most utmost hurt but shook it off. After turning her heel and giving me a side-glance, she walked away. I frowned at this. Pain etched my heart, and my head screamed to go after her. Should I? I shook my head.

Like she said, it's not good for either of us.

o0o0o-With the guys-o0o0o

"Man, I can't believe Li ditched cleaning just because it's his house!" Yamazaki growled, scrubbing hard on the floor with a toothbrush. He grunted, his hands having the imprints of the toothbrush's handle; his hand searing in hot pain.

"Yeah, he's probably off with Sakura right now, acting all lovey-dovey." Ryu grumbled, washing the green goo out of the dishes.

Eriol sighed. "Poor, poor, Tomoyo. My dear love has no clue what trouble is amiss of her and Li's relationship." He cuddled his brush tightly as if it were her, his eyes sparkling. "To think, Tomoyo will be in my arms in need of comfort and thou shall fall in love. Her amethyst eyes will gleam with such happiness and satisfaction when she comes forth to me."

"Shut up, Shakespeare." Ryu rolled his eyes in disgust, throwing the white rag (now green) at his navy blue curls. Eriol grunted at the impact and fell towards the bucket, which made Yamazaki trip, which got the whole kitchen to become a wetland. They sweatdropped, staring at the mess and then grinned at the idea. They all took their buckets, then threw all the water to every green spot.

"Wow! This is much better!" Ryu exclaimed.

"Tell me about it." Yamazaki laughed maniacally. The others chorused soon after, their buckets of empty water being refreshed with the hose connected to the faucet. "So much fun, too!" They all laughed in agreement and continued to splash about.

"What the heck is going on?!" A voice screeched. The boys looked up to see a flabbergasted Sakura standing by the doorway of the kitchen, her eyes wide open. Everyone gulped, fearing for their lives when they noticed her soaked shirt.

At the sight of her wet shirt, it was now, apparently, see-through. Everyone gulped at the sight of her bra.

Oh, there will be wet dreams tonight.

"Who the hell splashed her?" Ryu whispered out of his reverie.

"Hell, if I'd known, I would've stopped already." Eriol murmured, shivering at the intense gaze given by the emerald-eyed beauty.

"What's going on?!" Another voice popped up. Eriol's head whipped to Sakura's side. He gulped when he saw his princess-Tomoyo. And apparently, the two other girls were right behind her. Their voices echoed throughout the house, which left everyone tone deaf for a moment or two.

o0o0o-With Syaoran-o0o0o

To tell you the truth, I honestly thought that Sakura would like to take a day off from the bumbling buffoons and come with me. But I guess I was wrong. She really does care about Tomoyo's feelings. Pretty pathetic, huh? I care about Sakura, she cares about Tomoyo, Eriol loves Tomoyo, and then there's an endless cycle that leaves Sakura alone and afraid.

If it was really better this way, then how come Sakura isn't smiling? I miss her care-free smiles. Now, her smiles are all forced and restricted. I just want to set her heart free. And I want to set mines too.

My head whipped to the direction of the back door when I heard the girls scream. I heard Sakura scream too, so I rushed inside to find a soaking wet Sakura, the kitchen still odorized, green, and now a swamp, and the three other girls wet from their free shower upstairs. I immediately rushed over to Sakura, careful not to trip over the buckets and slip from the watery slope.

"Sakura, are you all right?!" I asked, looking at her from head to toe. I ignored the girls' screams of protest at their explanation so I won't give anyone the beating of their life. Who cares? I frowned at the state my cherry blossom was in. She was shivering cold, her teeth were clattering, and her eyes were dazed. I took my coat off myself and put it around Sakura who seemed to get warmer. Taking a step back to rub her arms from the goose bumps, my mouth gaped open at the sight of the…er…_revealing_sight of her bra. Her breasts were perked, which now left me understanding why the guys were so wide-eyed.

I glared at them for this. Especially at Eriol-here he is staring at a girl who he despises for letting me take his Tomoyo away. He is so pathetic. And the boys weren't so 'cool' themselves.

I tucked Sakura's stringy, wet hair behind her ear and led her to my room so she change and told the girls to follow her, then I turned around, facing the others. They were still abashed, their eyes glued to the spot where Sakura was. "Now," my voice firm and eerie, "Who wet Sakura?"

Eriol and Ryu stepped away to the side, leaving Yamazaki there alone. I smirked and cracked my knuckles. This is good. Yamazaki has sensitive face.

o0o0o-With the girls-o0o0o

The quadruplets flinched at each scream that Yamazaki let out of his lungs. It was truly amazing at how loud he can scream. His voices reverberated through the house and the halls, echoing back to their ears and it sounded as if he was in the Chorus class all his life. Chiharu, who was supposed to worry for her boyfriend, sighed at the music that was coming out of her lover's mouth.

She sighed dreamily, her eyes starry and wide-eyed. "Isn't he great?"

Everyone blinked, pushing her aside for the time being until she'll return back to normal. Tomoyo advert her attention to Sakura, who stared back at her. It seemed as if she was going to claw that jacket out of her, but she seemed to calm down at Sakura's scared form of Syaoran's loud roar. He was frantic, shouting at Ryu and Eriol to SOD off and to go fuck themselves.

She looked down at the coat that had Li's scent on it. It seemingly calmed her senses down until the loud crashes abide to total silence. Well, except for the victim's whimpering of course. Yamazaki was still in the state of brink of death. That's what's what the guys fear of. Syaoran has a flare to kill, and a temperamental problem. Well, not to Sakura of course.

And this is what Tomoyo seemed to notice.

Maybe it was wrong that Tomoyo didn't trust her boyfriend and her very, very close friend that was like a sister to her. But still, whenever she and her boyfriend are together, they seem to be fighting 24/7. But with Sakura, he was so charismatic and a sweetheart. And that's what the guys say, not only her. Everyone says that.

"His soul purpose on Earth is to make his cherry blossom happy." Eriol comforted her after she saw Sakura hug her Syaoran the day of his Christmas bash. Syaoran even did the mistletoe with Sakura rather than her. It hurt her whenever Syaoran would smile with someone else besides with her.

After Eriol's explanation of Syaoran's actions, Tomoyo tried to understand, but she couldn't. Best friends don't kiss under the mistletoe and hug each other every time they see each other. _Do they? _

'Perhaps they are just friends with benefits,' Tomoyo used as an excuse. But it didn't appear so. They were much closer than that. _Much _closer.

"I'm bored guys." Mei Lin said.

"So what do you want us to do about it?" Tomoyo drawled, her fingertips rubbing her chin in despair.

"Ooh! I know! Let's play Truth or Dare!" Chiharu suggested, sitting down in the circle.

"NO!!!" The girls shrieked at the familiarity of the game that started this whole thing in the first place. How horrendous. Simply, horrendous.

Sakura stared at the girls chirp happily about their respective boyfriends. She sighed at the amidst queen of the show-Tomoyo Daidouji.

'I can never compete with her.' Sakura sorrowed, her eyes set down. Tomoyo Daidouji, a straight A-student on the honor roll, a perfectionist, a good girl at heart, the lead on the choir group, and what every guy wants in a girl. She was beautiful and can be a little bit of a bugger at times, but still, she was what Syaoran looked for in a girl. And now, he has her.

And then, there was Sakura who was left behind their shadows and dust. She had known Syaoran since they were little, always hanging out and she just knew that he can get what he always wanted by just simply asking for it. Yes, she was happy for him the day that he said he had a girlfriend, but she knew that they wouldn't be happy together. Well, maybe one would be happier than the other, and in this case, Tomoyo was the happy-ior.

Instead of fighting for a guy she has loved ever since, she decided to just reminisce at the memories of her and him together. No Tomoyo, no Eriol, nobody but she and him. She sighed. 'It's better this way anyway.'

o0o0o-Horrifically with the guys-o0o0o

Hopefully, the guys are still alive. Back when we left Syaoran and the guys to join our fellow females, the dominant males have now been dominated by their pack leader-Xiao Lang Li. They find it simply barbaric that they are being violated by a guy with a serving pan. But then again, what can they do? They have splashed the love of his life (his _secret _love) with a bucket of freezing water and stared at her hour-glass form like a couple of buffoons. Clearly, they needed to be punished.

They just…didn't expect it to go THIS far.

"L-Li, come on." Ryu whimpered, cowering with the other two. "We-we're sorry! We didn't mean to…"

"We didn't realize we have wet Sakura until AFTER she screamed and wet your kitchen." Yamazaki explained.

"Shut up," Eriol nudged. "That isn't helping." Then, using his ingenious mind, "Maybe you don't realize our power and position of this situation, Xiao Lang." He snarled. Eriol yapped. "We know something that you don't want Tomoyo to know. And as of now, we hold the information that will hold your future reputation. And-" he waggled his finger, "You wouldn't want to hurt your precious Sakura's feelings, now would you?"

Amber eyes bore into navy blue. "But," he bore his fangs, "You know what'll happen if you tell them."

The midnight blue 'savior's eyes shifted. 'Crap. He's slick.'

"Now, where were we?" Syaoran said. Then, clutching the pan's handle tightly, he lifted it up, the boys ready for the pain. They were saved, however, by the opening of the front door, freezing everyone.

'Fuck!' Amber, emerald, amethyst, ruby, and navy blue eyes widened. The girls ran down the stairs to greet the intruder, and the boys have stopped any actions due to the ringing of their ears.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" Yelan Li, Syaoran's mother, entered the kitchen. Her stiletto high-heeled shows squashed the green goop that ran down from the kitchen to the living room, its color a forest green now. Yelan's purple business suit was ruffled and her eyes had dark bags under them, indicating a late night's business meeting. She looked stressed, and it seems that there is going to be another late night at the 'office'.

They all gulped, wide-eyed and speechless.

Syaoran stepped up, hiding the sauce pan with Yamazaki's face molded onto it behind his back. "Um…" He probed his mind, searching for an answer. "The dog did it?"

Everyone stared at him as if he was on drugs. 'Maybe I am…OH, right!'

They don't have a dog.

'Well, I can always count the boys as the dogs.' Syaoran smirked to himself.

o0o0oo0o0o

**Me: **Yup, that's technically it. More drama, less laughter, but more words. Like this better? Tee hee. Anyway, I'm trying to come up with a sequel with one (if not, ALL of my one-shots). Tell me which one that you would like a sequel for.

**No reviews for this chapter, no updating for any stories.**

Yeah, I'm cruel, but that's what authors do.


	3. Chapter 3

**What I Like About You**

**Author: Blossomed X**

* * *

_Summary:_ "_So what if I, Syaoran Li, am in love? Why is it such a big deal?!" My friends stared at me as if I was on drugs. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's because you're in love with YOUR BEST FRIEND!"_

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

Plates clattered noisily whilst everybody remained silent from a sudden intruder of the Li household.

I haven't even opened my mouth to take a bite out of the food. I had a sudden loss of appetite as I had a feeling of the look of two guys, sitting dangerously close together, and looking very, very happy. I glanced warily at the main guest and continued playing with my mashed potatoes. My friends sat in an array next to me, happily munching down on their own food, asking for seconds. I rolled my eyes at their piggy-ness.

"Syaoran," I looked to my left, seeing Sakura stare at me with a look of concern crossing her eyes. I weakly forced a smile to try to convince her I was all right, grabbing the hand that clenched the over-larged forest green shirt.

I smiled at her insecurity of the shirt. No other shade of green is compared to her eyes.

I turned my head to the end of the table, my mother clearing her throat to catch our attention, "I apologize for the lack of...elegance, but our kitchen is being reinstalled and...renewed," she sliced her steak and munched down on it, glaring at moi. I smirked back at her, not at all effected by her attitude towards me.

"It's all right, Yelan. I should've called beforehand. I apologize." He turned to face me. "It's so nice to see you again..._son." _

I shuddered, my left eye twitching. "Wish I can say the same for you," I drawled, taking a sip of the wine.

My father simply grinned, not at all taken aback by my actions. "Well, the reason why I came here to unexpectedly," he looked back at his side, a man smiling back sweetly towards him. "I wanted to tell you all that I am getting _married,_" everybody gasped except for me and Sakura, "to the _man of my dreams." _

Eriol, who was drinking at the time, spit it back out. "I-I'm sorry," he grabbed a napkin, wiping the corners of his mouth, "did you just say _man?" _he sputtered, whipping his head towards the leader (i.e. me) to see me growling. Oh, how I wanted to tear my father's unkept hair out. It disgusted me that he and I looked alike; same hair, same eyes, same smile. As time passed, however, I formed a rare, genuine father not at all similar to my father's. This smile has been specially reserved to Ying Fa.

"Um...you do know that you're a man, right?" Ryu reminded him. A deeper growl erupted from my throat, Sakura frowning at this and reaching out to grab my hand.

My mother's ex-husband chuckled, "Yes, as I recall," he stood up with his fiance beside him, clenching his hand, "I am a man." He looked back into his partner's silver eyes, murmuring, "A man in love with this young, beautiful lad." He kissed his hand, everybody blenching at the sight.

I am seriously about to throw up. After I pound my father to a bloody pulp, of course.

Yamazaki laughed. "Whoa, Li. You never told us your father was gay."

"I never told any of you guys that your father was a transvestite either, but hey, life's full of surprises!" I squeezed Sakura's hand tightly, daring my father to speak up and to face me as the coward that he is.

Yamazaki slapped my back, realizing that he has offended me, but I slapped his hand away. "I don't need your pity."

I pushed my chair away from the table and reluctantly let go of my cherry blossom's hand. Not looking back, I walked away from the room, away from my father.

o0o0o

"Xiao Lang?"

I didn't even stop to listen my father's explaination. I just continued walking, ignoring each and every eep coming from my..._gay _father.

"Xiao Lang!" My arm was pulled back by his alien hand so I can stop and listen. "What has gotten into you, son? Aren't you happy for me?" He turned me around, looking me at the face. "Aren't you happy for my success?"

"Happy?" I chuckled darkly. "I want you to tell me, father, why you kept mother and me in the dark for so long while hiding your feelings and hurting us in the process, then afterwards you would just waltz away, claiming that you're a gay man." A harsh breeze blew my bangs away from my face, and my father was free to look at the pain and destruction inflicted onto his very own son.

I pushed away his hand. Then, suddenly, my father was pummeled to the ground with a look of surprise on his face. He lifted a hand to caress his left cheek. An imprint of a fist was left to swell him. "Did you just punch me?" He asked, a flicker of confusion crossing the same amber eyes I had.

I snarled. I didn't want him to react like this. I wanted him to get angry. I hope that when he and his lover are in bed, my father's the one on the top.

Oh God, please tell me that I did not just hope for that.

I DON'T WANT MY FATHER TO BE IN BED WITH ANOTHER MAN!

He went back up on his feet, staring at my distorted face. "Son..."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" I roared, anguish swallowing my body whole. "I am nothing like you!" I pushed him, and he went down again.

He knelt down on his knees before me, clutching his side. I glared at him. He looked pathetic. "If I would have stayed..." he murmured, "I would have cheated on your mother and you would be facing a cheating, gay scumbag instead."

"I loved your mother very much. But as time passed, I realized that I cannot fight back my urges. I couldn't say 'I love you' to your mother anymore because I began looking at myself saying 'I love you' to a man." He reached his feet, and despite the fact that I wanted to tear his limbs apart, he continued. "I told your mother my situation, and she agreed that the only solution there was was to file for a divorce and find a..._fixation _so I can come back, clean. But then, I found him, Xiao Lang." My eyes widened as he finally said my name, the name that claimed me for who I was. My bottom lip quivered as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I found that special person who I can share that same look with just like how you share the same look of love with Sakura." I froze, gaping at my father.

"W-w-what?" My mind screamed in frustration. GOD, DOES EVERYBODY IN THE UNIVERSE KNOW?!

"Oh, please, son." He blew his bangs away from his eyes. "I'm gay, not blind."

I rolled my eyes.

"And don't worry, I know that you're going out with that Daidouji girl." He sighed, ruffling my hair. "You know, I waited 15 years for you to go out with Sakura, and I cannot believe that you end up with a purple-haired, OCD camera freak." I stared at him in awe. "And yes, I think she's a freak."

"Father, I'm-"

"Don't worry about it. You had every right to be angry at me." We both headed back into the house with the mold-infested kitchen, his hand still on my shoulder.

Suddenly, he didn't seem so alien anymore.

o0o0o

Everybody had stopped talking once they saw me and my father walking back to our respective seats calmly. We continued to eat our meals watched as everybody stared at us, intrigued. I glared at them which forced them to shut their traps.

Plates clattered noisily whilst everybody remained silent from a sudden intruder of the Li household.

This time, Yamazaki was the first to break the ice. "Like father, like son, eh Li?"

He barely got out of the room alive.

o0o0o

**Me: **I know, I know, it's short. But please, bear with me. I'm not really that...sharp, at the moment. Since you guys have been so generous as to my late updates, here is something to add to your taste buds.

Tee hee. Enjoy! :P

o0o0o

"Oof!" I fell flat on my arse, my chestnut locks clinging to my forehead as I heaved a sigh. "Sa-ku-ra!" I sang, quite annoyed that my clothes began sticking to my form as well.

She popped up from out of no where (i.e. the bushes) with camouflage clothes and a goofy smile. "Doesn't mean you give up doesn't mean that I forgive you, Syao-ran." And she grabbed another water balloon and threw it at my chest.

Dang it. Never teach a girl how to throw so she can get better at baseball. NEVER!

"Come on, Ying F-AAH!" I rubbed my forehead, looking up to see Eriol waving down sweetly at me. He heaved a pinecone, cawing like a crow from a tree branch. I knitted my brows, glaring at him.

"Eriol," I muttered darkly, bending down to pick up one of the pinecones he threw at me and threw it back at him.

I smirked as he landed in the rose bushes, surely to have scratches from the thorns later on.

I inched towards the bushes that Sakura was hiding from earlier and reached out my hand behind it, twirling her around so she wouldn't hit me with another water balloon. But in my horror, she had a water gun.

_Oh God, no. _I stared in horror. She cackled evilly as she aimed at me and drenched me with ice cold water. And what was worst was that it was in close range, so the impact was heavy. I retreated to the pool, my 'angelic' cherry blossom close in pursuit.

"Come back here, Syaoran Li!" She screeched. I shuddered in horror. What in God's name did I do?

I looked up from the water to see Sakura in the edge of the pool, searching for anything that could signal my whereabouts. Before she could do anything, however, I dragged her down with me, her screams muffled by my palm over her mouth. I pulled her into the water but she began fighting back for the surface, and after deciding that she may need air, I swam up to the edge of the pool with her still in my arms. She coughed, spitting up the water that she swallowed, and glared at me.

"Sakura," I caressed her face, tucking a stringy strand of hair behind her ear.

She 'hmph-ed' and I resisted the urge to pinch her nose. Even in this state she was so adorable. I sighed. Here comes the part that all men hated.

Apologizing.

"Ying Fa," I lowered my face to her level, staring into her emerald pools. "I'm sorry that I poked fun at your vagina and laughed whole-heartedly with the guys about your outfit." She crossed her arms across her chest, pouting. I resisted the urge to swoon. "You looked _beautiful _in the new cheerleading outfit. As much as I disapprove of the new revealing attire, you looked stunning in it. And I'm sorry."

She stared at me to make sure that I wasn't lying, and to prove it, I swooped down and gave her a peck on the lips. I knew that I was with Tomoyo, but the hell with her. Sakura and I were alone, Eriol was knocked out, so all in all, this was a dream come true. Aside from the fact that Sakura was throwing water balloons at me and drenching me with her new water gun.

She sighed heavily, wrapping her arms across my chest and smiled up at me.

"The things I do..." She cut off her sentence when she realized what she was about to say, and jumped out of my arms and the pool. She walked back into the mansion as I stared back at her retreating form while Hiiragizawa was awakening from his reverie, a bump forming in his noggin.

_The things I do for love._

My dream has just ended.

Oh, by the way, **Blossomed X **is telling you to review, so PLEASE, PLEASE, _PLEASE _REVIEW! I DON'T WANT ANOTHER DAMN PINECONE THROWN AT ME!

"...You are so cute!" Eriol squealed, pinching my cheeks.

My left eye twitched. I AM NOT CUTE! _I'm sexy. _

Yamazaki popped in through a window, his elbow propped to support his chin. "Like father like son."

o0o0o

**Me: **I swear, never leave a woman's job to a man. Readers, if you think that this chapter did not leave you satifisfied then tell me in reviews so I can update once more with something better. It's what you guys deserve, after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**What I Like About You**

**Author: Blossomed X**

* * *

_Summary: "So what if I, Syaoran Li, am in love? Why is it such a big deal?!" My friends stared at me as if I was on drugs. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's because you're in love with YOUR BEST FRIEND!"_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Get a life.

...O...kay, maybe that wasn't the first thing I was supposed to say in this story. But the point is, that being an actor or a character or just to take a _part _in anything will take a lot out of you. And no, I'm not saying that it's a _bad _thing, I'm just saying that it's exhausting and that people need to learn to help themselves.

...ANYWHO-

It's funny, really, after the whole 'whoever-wet-Sakura-will-die' ordeal, in a matter of seconds, my mother, (i.e. Yelan Li) stepped foot in the house and changed it to the 'whoever-_freaked up_-the-kitchen-will-die' ordeal. And also, you know the parents and children who say you get a whipping from your parents is illegal nowadays are WRONG. I swear, my ass is still bloody sore, and it was still recovering from the damn carpet I had to sit on while the girls happily sat in the couch and the bed.

Like I said, they need to help themselves. But it's unfair, really, to leave the men on the tiled floors of my mansion and the scabrous carpets that will leave us bruises for perhaps months.

But anywho, this chapter isn't about me. This chapter is about HER. It's always been about HER. And my world will revolve around nobody but-

_Sakura Kinomoto. _

--

Remember in Chapter 1, when I introduced the Scooby-Doo gang such as Velma and the guy who looks gay? Yeah, let's just say that despite the fact that I described my friends in short sentences, those short sentences I said about Sakura was absolutely _nothing _compared to her. No few words, heck, no words, can describe how kind, beautiful, honest, trustworthy, smart, breathtaking, gorgeous, caring-

...You know, I would really appreciate it if you don't fall asleep while my ranting about her. It's rude. But the point is, she's an _angel. _

So yeah, just like what I said in the beginning of the story, maybe 'Get a life' weren't the appropiate words to say to those who abuse people's...erm...okay, let's just say that I shouldn't say 'Get a life' to the people who take advantage of others.

...That's Blossomed X's opinion, not mines, people. Frankly, I would gladly say 'Get a life' to every user, manipulator, dumb arse, bonehead, knucklehead and wanna-be smartass in the _world. _But I have been taught to be a good boy, not those druggies who ditch classes to get high and bang chicks in one-week parties.

So yeah, this chapter starts after the whole other chapter when every reader finds out that my father is gay and proud of it. I, on the other hand, cannot say that, but am glad to say that I have a father. So let me stick my tongue out in victory for having a mother and father who can still talk. Nugh.

So yadda-yadda-yadda, let's begin, shall we?

o0o0o0o-An ordinary school with Syaoran-o0o0o0o

'Spring break has just began, and oh yes, here comes the fun.'

Okay, seriously, let's have a raise of hands to whoever thinks that chant is GAY. Stupid student counsel.

I got smacked 3 times during class for dozing off with a ruler. A very durable ruler, may I add. I swear, I'm going to move to 'Ned Flanders Land' someday, and eat all the chocolates and whipped cream and start skipping off to-

SMACK!

Tartar sauce, I dozed off again.

"Xiao Lang Li." I grimaced at the first sight I see-a wrinkly old hag with a ruler on one hand and two thick dictionaries on the other. "Glad for you to join us."

_Wish I can say the same to you._

I glared at her and she turned to walk away back to the front of the class, but before I can shut my mouth, I murmured, "Old hag."

Yeah, now because of my big mouth I'm standing in the front corner of the class on one leg with both my hands each supporting a dictionary. Oh, joy. And it didn't help that I had what's-her-name for Japanese, because I can just _tell _she was commenting my 'rude' behavior in front of the class. How can I tell? because she pointed towards me with some of the snobbish people snickering, and also, Sakura tutored me on Japanese.

I'm Sakura's star pupil.

...ANYWHO-

Apparently, I'm a dumb kid who thinks I can get whatever I want in life just because I know how to snap my fingers. "I have a finger for you, you old-" The books landed with a loud _thud! _and I huff and rub the red mark left on my right cheek. I was forced to pick up the dictionaries again and this time, another one on my head so that whenever I speak, she'll know.

_Is this woman going through menopause or what?!_

I was lectured for half and hour after the bell rang, dismissing everyone from school. The whole place was deserted, and when I finally packed up my stuff and closed the door from the classroom, I saw Sakura with a small smile waving at me. I smiled back and walked towards her, ruffling her hair.

"What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to teach Yamazaki and Eriol basic math today so they wouldn't bother you for extra change in the ice cream parlor?" She pouted, sticking her tongue out as we walked out the iron gates and closed it shut. I reached out for her hand and squeezed it gently when I felt her's reciprocate.

"I told Eriol that if he can put off basic math for one day, then he can spend his day off with Tomoyo and the girls to go shopping," she explained. "Besides, I didn't want you to walk home alone. It's a long walk, and I live near you, so I thought that a day wouldn't be a day without walking with you."

I blushed at her last few words, but smirked to hide it. "Ooh, so you're going to miss me?" I playfully teased, and this time, I saw her redden under the sun's glow. She was so..._radiant. _

"No!" She weakly retorted, and I simply chuckled. She can act just like the cutest 5-year-old sometimes. I sighed in content despite my throbbing, aching arms. Who knew how heavy a Japanese dictionary could be?

...As you can see, I do my best to get away from words.

Whenever I was with Sakura, she would always, _always, _hold a comfortable, warm atmosphere. It was never tense between her and anybody. She always lightened the mood. She was practically light to those dark, moody people. _Emo_. She could fit in _anywhere, _but for some reason she would stay with me and the idiots.

"So, what are you saying? You don't _want _to walk with me? You're not going to miss me?" She pouted once more, and this time, my heart spiked at her playful words. I sidetracked her towards the wall and pressed myself against her, my arms supporting me on either side of her head. I stared at her straight in the eye and leaned in, ready to take her, but she responded by turning her head to the side. I frowned at this.

"You know you're the _only _reason why I even go to school, cherry blossom," I whispered into her ear, seeing her quiver beneath me. I took a strand of her hair and twirled it, but she still wouldn't look at me. Her ragged breathing did not change, however.

I let her go, holding out my hand for her to grab so we can walk home, but she just stared at it. Finally, she slowly reached out and grabbed it and we headed on home. She brushed her lips against my cheek and smiled brightly, and I found myself smiling back. "Let's go home, Syaoran!" She squealed, happily skipping with me trailing behind.

Like I said, she can just lighten the mood _anywhere._

o0o0o0o-Tutoring a _twit_-o0o0o0o

"Eriol, eight is added to x, not y," I growled, frustrated enough to hear his _breathing. _I erased his scribbling on the corner of the paper and corrected his error. I raised a brow when I saw him have a sly smirk on his oh-so-_ugly _face. "And what exactly are you so _cheery _about, Hiiragizawa?" Honestly, I expected him to frown in disgust just because he didn't know how to turn a point-slope equation into slope-intercept form. _Idiot. _This is eighth grade algrebra for Christ's sake! And what grade are we in? Oh yeah, our _senior _year.

"So...you enjoyed your little _private session _with your cherry blossom today?" He drawled. I tensed, the lead in my mechanical lead pencil collapsing on the paper. Highly impossible because the lead is no. 9.

I ignored his comment and continued to finish the rest of the equations for him. "Shut up."

_Xiao Lang Li, that is the STUPIDEST retort you can ever come up with. _

He raised up his hands in defense. "Hey, I didn't say anything to offend you." I reddened in realization, knowing he was right, however, muttering a "whatever" without even thinking before I spoke. "What I'm saying is that...you and Sakura...well," I bit my lower lip, pressing my right thumb against the back spring so another centimeter of lead can spring back into action. I shook my head, wondering whether or not I should pummel him or leave him be.

"...have been getting a little _closer _lately." I allowed my tongue to moisten my dry lips and pursed them together. How the _freak _does he know that after a day of being alone with Daidouji?

"It's none of your business, Hiiragizawa," I murmured. "Just shut up and pay attention to your _homework _that _I'm _doing for you."

He smiled like a Cheshire cat and leaned in from his chair, hovering over my shoulder. "You got number 23 wrong."

_Snap!_

...I think I should get a no. 11 pencil.

o0o0o0o-Shopping for a pencil-o0o0o0o

For all those girly-girls out there, honestly, have you any _mercy _for your boyfriends? I swear, my feet are killing me!

For the past 5 hours, Daidouji has made me prance around the mall with her, store after store where I have to buy her at least one gift. Thank God it isn't her birthday because then I would have to buy her at least _three. _

"Daidouji, please, can we take a break?" I panted, my hands swelling at the twenty bags each of my hands were holding. Twenty each, mind you.

She simply stared at me, wondering whether or not to scream or squeal. Frankly, I would simply take the latter. You have no idea how loud she can scream when it comes to shopping, especially when there's a 40 percent discount on practically every store. She huffed, flipping her hair and turned her heel. I was forced to oblige to the continuous torture, not to say a _peep. _My ears perked when I heard a familiar voice humming her way towards my ears. I turned to the ice cream parlor and was just about to _squeal _when I saw a familiar pair of emerald eyes.

I literally dropped the shopping bags and cut my way through the parents and their wailing toddlers in the line and jumped my way over the counter. "Sa-ku-ra," I sang.

She turned from the chocolate ice cream she has just handed to her customer and smiled. "Konbanwa, Syaoran." I stared, amused at her ice cream employee uniform as it was white and a shade of lime green. "Would you like an ice cream today?" I nodded as she picked out my favorite, handing it to me with her vibrant, green eyes. "Here, it's on the house."

o0o0o0o-Meanwhile, with the shopping monster-o0o0o0o

"You know, maybe I _will _buy myself that blue blouse that I've always wanted since like...an hour ago. I mean, I think it'll really suit me and my curves, and not to mention my eyes. I mean, don't you think I have the most beautiful shades of purple? What do you think, Li-" I turned, seeing a crowd gather around an area where Syaoran used to be. I reached my way over there, gasping as I saw all my bags scattered and tattered from all the senseless people who grabbed from it.

"...XIAO LANG LI!"

From afar, you can see a free-minded Syaoran twisting his upper body and scowling. Sakura's pupils dilated, although it remained unnoticed to any of her demanding customers. She handed the last person in line her ice cream cone and sighed, pulling off her apron and undressing to reveal her casual clothes. She pulled off her cap, throwing it away to the trash bin and jumped over the counter with Syaoran still happily licking on his cone.

He yelped when he felt his arm being tugged towards the direction of the small crowd.

"H-how can this happen? LI! LI! OI, WHERE ARE YOU?!" I screamed, crying my heart out. How dare he abandon my 4-hour shopping spree madness and flounce off to wherever the hell he went off to? I nearly bawled when I saw him happily slurping out the remaining contents of his ice cream cone with Sakura by his side.

_Sakura. _I should have _known _this was her doing.

"Li, how dare you!" I picked up the remaining clothes and jewelry and stomped my way to him. He simply stared at me with a bored expression. "You know, I can forgive you for leaving me. I can forgive you for getting ice cream without me. But I _cannot _forgive you for getting abandoning me for ice cream with _Sakura!" _I seethed, aimlessly pounding my fists against his broad chest.

...I wanna drool right now.

"I was bored, hungry, and tired. Give me a break, will you?" He replied, and I continued to pound my fists with no specific location. I huffed, knowing that this had no effect on him and collapsed on the floor, rocking back and forth with tears beginning to form.

I looked up when I felt Sakura's warm embrace wash over me. "Tomoyo, if you'd like, you can go shopping with me. There is an hour left before the mall closes, and I would like to spend it with my two closest friends." I gawked, astonished that she was still willing to help me feel better after I have accused her of stealing Li. I sniffled, wiping my tears away and flashed a true, genuine smile.

"You-you'd really like that? Really, really?" I repeated, making sure. I would love to have an extra pair of hands to carry twice as much of my bags, and I squeezed her tightly when she said yes. I saw my _boyfriend _sigh irritatingly at the fact that he would have to spend another hour with me. My smile weakened, but I held Sakura's hand as she and I went inside the nearest designer's label store and played dress-up for the remaining time we had left.

o0o0o0o-With Syaoran-o0o0o0o

I cannot _believe _that Daidouji _cried _in the middle of the mall just because I abandoned her for food. Uh, hello? Why are you blaming me? She isn't the victim here. _I _was the one who had to listen to her endless ranting, choosing clothes for her when she chose the _opposite _and _I _was the one who had to carry 20 bags each with my poor arms that were still sore from my mother and the old hag. Honestly, you can't _still _blame me.

And to top it off, that woman slapped the rest of my ice cream cone away when I was only half way done. HALF WAY, for crying out loud! _I _should be the one crying my heart out, not her!

Still, Sakura saved me back there even though I had to stay for another hour with that purple-haired, OCD freak.

...Did I just repeat what my _gay _father told me the other chapter? Oh dear...

The point is, I am so _sick _of hearing, "You should feel sorry for Daidouji," or, "That poor Tomoyo, she deserves better," or, "You ditched my sweet Tomoyo for ICE CREAM?! (that one's from Eriol)" Really, they should know me. I wouldn't ditch a girl for ice cream unless I know it's my _favorite, _and second of all, _I'm _the one who had to endure four hours of hell with that woman. She's loco! She's more crazy than that lady in The Simpsons who throws cats at everybody!

Anywho, when I got home, I placed my pack of no. 11 mechanical pencils near my backpack and jumped onto my soft, warm bed. With long arms and legs, with an uncomfortable chest, with those familiar glint of glasses that keeps-

"AAH!" I screamed, jumping away from my bed and near the corner of my room. I panted heavily when I saw that it was just Eriol.

"What the freak are you doing here, you _twit!" _I yelled, smacking him alongside the head.

"What the freak were _you _doing, ditching my beloved Tomoyo like that?" He questioned, sitting upside on my bed with his arms across his chest.

"Get away from me!"

"Get away from _ice cream parlors!_" I gave out a frustrated growl and shoved him off my bed, and laid sprawled on it. I held onto the headboard to prevent him from pulling me away from my haven.

"Dang it, Li! You know, this is not the day that I would have wanted. I had to spend an hour and a half locked in my room to study about weird fishies in the fish bowl so that it can survive for more than a week, and then I had to eat vegetables for lunch, and then when I got here, I received a call from Tomoyo hearing her _crying _because _you _ditched her for ice cream!"

I turned my head, my left cheek touching the feathered pillows and muttered, "And your point is...?"

"_My point is, _you have to stop ditching Tomoyo for Sakura! Face it Li! You're with Tomoyo. You have to be with _Tomoyo. _And you will forever remain with _Tomoyo _because she loves you!" He screamed, red in the face from anger. I stared at him, utterly bored and worn out.

"I _do not _ditch Tomoyo for Sakura! She just _happens _to be in the places I like!" I backlashed.

"Oh yeah? What about last week when you ditched Tomoyo to go with Sakura to flower store? So, what? You like flowers now?" I bit back my tongue and glared at him. _Whore, he knows he's right  
_

"Eriol, I am not in the mood for your reasons why I shouldn't ditch Tomoyo. I just want to rest." He gaped and pulled on my leg, but I simply clutched onto the headboard, hearing his grunts.

Our next few words went on like this:

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"NO WAY YOU INSOLENT PARROT!"

"PARROT? WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PARROT?!"

"ME!"

"AFTER I'M DONE WITH YOU, YOUR NOSE WILL LOOK LIKE A PARROT'S BEAK!"

"EEK!"

"YEAH, YOU BETTER RUN, HIIRAGIZAWA!"

o0o0o0o-Back to the beginning-o0o0o0o

Okay, aside from the users and posers that I said that I would gladly mutter to 'Get a life', I think that it's safe to say that _Eriol _needs to get a life. He and Daidouji both hold Obsessive Compulsive Disorders.

Like I said, being a part of something takes a lot out of you.

o0o0o0o0o

**Me: **Tee hee! Hope you liked this one. Please review! I would take any constructive criticism. Also, I would like to congratulate one of my best friends, Maria Cuerpo for finishing up Chapter 5 with her story! Yay! Kudos to you. I will also accept any questions and reply to them back in the next chapter as long as it's in review format.

Thank you to the readers and reviewers to my previous chapters and stories. Chapter 3 of _this _story had an extra taste bud when Sakura nearly beat Syaoran to a bloody pulp with water guns and balloons. Let me just say that that extra story was added there when Sakura and Syaoran were perhaps, 16 years old. I still haven't decided yet.

Thank you! Don't forget to review on this story and the other stories!


	5. Chapter 5

**What I Like About You**

**Author: Blossomed X**

* * *

_Summary: "So what if I, Syaoran Li, am in love? Why is it such a big deal?!" My friends stared at me as if I was on drugs. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's because you're in love with YOUR BEST FRIEND!"_

* * *

**Chapter 5  
**

_'Since when was there spring school in spring break?' Sakura wondered, trudging aimlessly down the halls of the empty high school. She was practically one out of the hundred students that were assigned to join the spring program to strengthen their mathematical skills, and she absolutely hated it. Sakura growled when she realized that she had dropped her books for what maybe the umpteenth time. She bent down to pick it up, irritated beyond a doubt and ranting on and on on ways to punish herself for her behavior later. However, her thoughts and eyes froze when a large hand picked up her last, remaining book. _

_Psychology._

_'Oh, God. I'm going mental.' She gulped, tucking an invisible strand of hair behind her ear and stood up, breathing calmly to regain composure. Inside, however, she was a complete wreck. Her eyes remained transfixed towards a smiling amber-eyed teenager hovering over her. She stared at the book that laid in his hands, and reached for it. However, the man who held tucked it under his arm and gave a boyish smirk._

_  
"Syaoran!" Sakura pouted when he leaned in to ruffle her hair, cackling maniacally. _

_"Come on, Ying Fa. Class is about to begin," Syaoran said, resting the hand that ruffled her hair to lay lazily on her shoulder. Sakura glanced uneasily at the hand, her body tense and her steps awkwardly programmed. She can feel herself perspirate and her heart thrashing itself against her ribcage._

_Oh, how she loved the feeling._

_"Since when did you care about going to class?" She inquired, trying to ease the tension between her two sides to drop his hand back to his side whilst the other would happily comply. His bent down to meet her gaze, his eyes filled with mirth when he realized that his hand was still around her shoulder and she showed no motion to move it away._

_"Since you told me to."_

--

Call me strange, but Sakura seemed a _teeny weeny _bit more tense than usual around me. I wonder what's up with her.

Anywho, who ever heard of spring school? This place is basically like summer school except for the fact that the air conditioners are all off, and the classrooms are humid. And that's a good thing for the frogs in biology class. But yeah, the teacher is droning about why all the students here to raise their grades in order to graduate. Anyway, I'm here 'cause my mom made me. You see, before I went off to play soccer with the guys, I gave her my progress report, and it turned out that it was a VERY bad idea. She screamed in a 5-meter radius and trust me, just because I was within _earshot, _I got deaf for literally half an hour. Not to mention I got hit by the soccer ball in the head about a dozen times.

But to tell you the truth, when I called Sakura to tell her about it, I was _thrilled _when she said that she had to go to.

And... _more 'thrilled' _that Tomoyo was too.

What the fu-I mean _freak!_

Apparently, Daidouji and her friends ditched P.E. for months, so now they have to get at least a C average by the end of the week. Unbeknownst (to me), a wad of paper hit me _beautifully _at my temple. I gritted my teeth as I read the note:

--

_Thinking too much, Li?_

_Perhaps you and her should go out to the festival this weekend._

_Get lovey-dovey there, perhaps? As an apology, of course :P_

_-Eriol_

--

I crumpled the paper into a ball and threw it outside the window, glaring at the navy, blue-eyed freak that sat behind me in the corner. I bit my lip, hoping to control myself before I picked up my desk and threw it to his temple like that paper he threw at me a few minutes ago. But when I glanced at Sakura who was to the right of me, I calmed down.

--

_Maybe I'll take your advice this time, you baka. Learn to write clearly, you baka.  
_

_-Li_

--

He looked up to me, dumbfounded, but my head was already turned to the lone cherry blossom.

_It's just you and me, tomorrow, Sakura._

o0o0o0o-With the weirdo, ahem, I mean _Tomoyo_-o0o0o0o

I skipped to the locker rooms, flipping my hair to the boys who turned their heads towards my way. "Hello, fellas!" I replied, giggling. I rushed to get undressed then changed into my uniform until a friend of mines turned to me.

"Daidouji, what's up with you?" She said, noting how I was acting. I merely laughed at how she was reacting to me, and then replied, "You won't believe it, but look at this." I took out a paper that was folded neatly but was still crumpled if you opened it, and handed it over to her. I turned red just seeing it, and sighed dreamily, ignoring her unusual glances towards me.

"Where'd you find this?" She wondered out loud.

"I got it when the P.E. teacher told us to run laps. It flew out of the Geometry's room window!" I squealed in delight. "And will you _believe _me if I tell you that that's Li's classroom? I'm telling you, this is FATE!"

She sweatdropped, shaking her head wearily before giving the note back to me. "You actually believe this thing?"

I gave her a piquant glance. "Why wouldn't I? Li's my boyfriend, he and I just fought, so _of course _I'm the one he would ask out. Who else is there?"

She snorted, flipping her hair as she and I walked out of the locker rooms to our next class. "Meet me after school near the lunch room exit, and I'll show you you're 'who else is there.'" I blinked, staring down at the note and sighed.

_Actually...I think I have an idea._

o0o0o0o-With Syaoran and Sakura-o0o0o0o

"Sakura!" Syaoran screamed, scrambling across the field to reach her. "What's up?"

She blinked, staring at him as if he was some sort of freak alien. "You ran all the way from the end of the soccer field to here, ditching your protesting friends, and skipping your break-time from soccer practice just to say _'what's up'_?"

He froze, turning his head to see everyone gaping at him and the soccer field from which he ran from. Syaoran chuckled, running a hand through his chestnut-colored hair and grinned. "Well...actually, I wanted to ask you if you had anything planned for tomorrow."

A warm gust of wind smacked him in the face, and he shook his head to make sure nothing was on it. "Nothing much," she murmured, probably wondering if it was the right thing to say. When she saw his grin, she knew it wasn't. She immediately turned cautious and placed her fingertips to brush against her fingers to make sure she wouldn't say anything she'd regret later.

"Great! What do you say going to the Nadeshiko festival with me? Just like old times." She took a step back, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. Her brows furrowed together as she appeared to be thinking quite deeply. Syaoran patiently waited.

"I-I don't think that's a good idea," Sakura meekly whispered, her nails burrowing themselves against her palm until it turned white.

Syaoran, who didn't hear, asked, "What was that?"

"I said...I don't think Tomoyo will approve," she blurted out, uncertain. She didn't want to hurt him, and the people across the stadium were ogling them suspiciously. She closed her eyes, trying to redeem herself.

Syaoran cocked his head, his eyes soft and Sakura flushed. "Ying Fa..." He started, then reached for her hand and led her to the lunch area. When they were there, he didn't let go, but Sakura wouldn't look at him either. His heart lurched. "Sakura, _don't say that. _Tomoyo's my..._friend, _nothing else." He defended. He had really hoped to spend all day with her tomorrow. He had a deep urge to apologize to her, and he wanted to make it all up to her in the festival.

"S-she...doesn't think that," Sakura retorted, her eyes blinking rapidly to stop the coming tears. Everything that involved Tomoyo and Syaoran absolutely _destroyed _her in the inside.

"Well, that's **her **problem! She likes me, and I don't! For Christ's sake Sakura, you already know who I have feelings for!" Syaoran countered, angrily. Sakura's eyes widened when she picked up a gasp and stared incredulously at the intruder. Syaoran, who picked it up as well, had his eyes bulging and turned around to see Tomoyo crying alongside her friend who was just staring at the scene, wide-eyed.

"T-Tomoyo..." Sakura started, however she was cut short by a slap in the face. Syaoran, who was in shock, jolted awake from his reverie and went to Sakura's aid, comforting her while giving a heated glare at Tomoyo who was glaring back at her.

"You!" She screeched, stabbing a manicured finger against his toned chest. Instead of him wincing, however, she did. "You **played **me, Xiao Lang Li!" There was a moment of silence, but Syaoran, from his soaked shirt, can still tell that Sakura was letting out her silent tears.

"I should've known that _this whore _was seducing you! Look at her; clinging herself onto you! How dare she!" Tomoyo accused, taking a step forward to hit Sakura again. Sakura didn't flinch, but when amethyst orbs met emerald, she finally saw the pain that Sakura was enduring and that was enough to lower her fist.

"Tomoyo! Stop!" Syaoran roared, his eyes holding a menacing glare. _"It's over." _

Tomoyo gasped, and Sakura, who still had her head buried deep within Syaoran's chest, whipped her head towards the one who had spoken those forbidden words. "W-what?" Tomoyo asked, hoping she didn't hear what she thought she have heard.

"You heard me, Daidouji," he growled, tightening his hold on Sakura in fear that Tomoyo may do something harmful to her. "I don't want anything to do with you anymore. **We're through**."

The third (or perhaps fourth) party gaped at the whole scene: a sobbing Sakura, an angst-y Tomoyo, and admist all of this, Syaoran towered over Sakura, protecting her from harm. It was like a soap opera, and she _loved _every second of it_. _

Tears slid down the pale cheeks of the amethyst-eyed beauty, and she let out a broken sob. Sakura broke away from Syaoran's grasp and rushed over to Tomoyo, lending her a helping hand, but all she recieved was it to be slapped away. Tears continued to drip to the blades of the grass, and Sakura painfully tore herself away from it all.

"Tomoyo," she wheezed, trying to catch her breath. Her cheeks were already pink, and her eyes were red from all the tears that were shed from the night before and so forth. Tomoyo was swept up on her feet by her friend who glared at her with heated hatred.

"As far as I'm concerned, _Kinomoto, _I don't want anything to do with you," she huffed, then stormed off.

Sakura stood frozen, her shoulders drooped and her bangs covering her face with an eerie shadow. Syaoran walked over to her, uncertain in what to say and finally decided not to say anything for the time being. However, when he saw the tears flowing freely and how hard she was struggling to bite back another sob, he knew he had to find a way to comfort her.

"Xiao Lang," Sakura started, and he winced at hearing his real name. "She was right. You _did _toy with her from the very beginning." She lifted her face glare at him with her cold, green eyes and he was taken aback at how she was responding to all of this.

"Was this all a _joke?! _My friendship with Tomoyo is **ruined**! She was my best friend, and just because of this...just because..." She wiped the tears away with her sleeve and tried to maintain her breathing, but everything was coming out wrong. He immediately embraced her, rubbing her back to soothe her down. "I-I tried not to get involved. I didn't want for this to happen..." The next few words were incoherent to Syaoran's ears, but he was pretty sure that she was blaming either herself or him for all that have happened, and he gladly took his blame.

"This is all your fault, _Li_!" She suddenly shouted, irritated with herself and began slamming her fists against his chest to run away. But each punch made the bound stronger.

"What'd you say?" His eyes narrowed down to tiny slits at her, but all she did was give him a icy glare.

"_Li. Li, Li, Li, Li, **LI**!" _He shook his head, unwilling to believe the words that were coming out of her mouth, then lifted her hands up in the air so she won't be able to touch him.

"I hate you! _I hate_ _you!" _She struggled to inflict any damage to any one who was holding her, but all her strength was replenished when she was slammed against the large trunk of the cherry blossom tree with the petals showering over them. Syaoran thought there was a dark angel before him. She glared at Syaoran, who's eyes were beginning to darken in rage.

"Sakura!" His hands loosened its grip on her wrists, but she still struggled to break free. He leaned in, his eyes softening bit by bit until their noses touched. They can smell each other's breath, and hers' was simply _intoxicating._ "_Shut up_." He brushed his lips against hers, waiting for her to comply. She immediately broke down, no longer resisting, and kissed back. Their lips mended together, and Syaoran unbound her wrists to pull her against him harshly to deepen the kiss. Sakura gasped when she felt white, hot pleasure rushing and building up continuously with the intensity building up as well.

Syaoran would have screamed for joy when he felt Sakura's hands reach for his and the other behind his neck. _This was it. _No pressure, nothing to interfere, nothing but pure bliss.

Syaoran reluctanctly pulled back, his eyes clouded with pleasure, lust...and _love? _Sakura stared back, unwilling to believe what she was seeing, but she knew that she had the same look in her eyes.

"Mm" Syaoran moaned, his lips brushing against hers once more. However, he didn't inch for more. He wanted to make sure she was willing to pursue what he's always been.

_'Us,' _Syaoran thought.

"_I love you," _she whispered, but was sailed off by the wind. The petals danced around them, twirling with mirth as they viewed the love that Syaoran was holding in his eyes, and the love that was in Sakura's voice.

"I'm sorry. What was that?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura pouted, slapping his cheek softly. "Cheeky."

He chuckled, leaning in once more for the first kiss that would announce them boyfriend and girlfriend. "_I love you." _

o0o0o0o0o0o

**Me: **Well, I'm back. Again, I'm sorry for the late updates, but yeah. My brain's been totally wrecked this whole month. Any who, review this. I'm sorry for the grammar and spelling errors; I have no Microsoft Word, I only have a Wordpad. .

I'm sorry about my previous chapter. It's just that I felt so rushed to start a new story, and I wanted to time myself, so I added whatever to at least add in _some _humor and drama. Unfortunately, it didn't satisfy most of the readers. I hope you guys are fully happy, and this is NOT the last chapter of this story. (I hope)

I'm trying to come up with sequels with my one-shots or a new story. If you guys would like to share your ideas, please contact me with reviews or PM's. Thank you :)

I have just written a new story (**Stronger**), so please review it and all my other stories as well in order for me to write the sequels and such. I would be much oblige. :D

**REVIEW, PEOPLE! I NEED AT LEAST TEN REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE AGAIN!**


	6. Chapter 6

**What I Like About You**

**Author: Blossomed X**

* * *

_Summary: "__So what if I, Syaoran Li, am in love? Why is it such a big deal!" My friends stared at me as if I was on drugs. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's because you're in love with YOUR BEST FRIEND!"_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_Life sucks. It totally, totally does. I plopped myself on my bed and crooned my head to my mirror, glaring at myself with my blood-shot amethyst eyes and tusseled hair. You know, I wouldn't have mind if Mei Lin stole Li away from me. But guess what, they're cousins. Which makes everything worst. And what's even worse than everything is that my ex-best friend, __**Sakura Kinomoto**__, stole my boyfriend away from me. He. Was. __**Mine! **__She had no right to take him away from me. I despise her so much...everyone already thinks she's perfect...especially my mom and all my former friends. Just because she's innocent and beautiful and smart...not to mention kind...  
_

_I 'tsk-ed' when there was a knock on the door, opening it and glaring at the intruder. "What?" I snapped. _

_"You all right?" I froze; Eriol Hiiragizawa, the eighteen year old teenager who has been with me through all the __bullshit__ that Xiao Lang Li has gave me. I sighed dreadfully, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear and placing my palm against my cheek. I began to tear up, and felt him embrace me. Li...has never held me like this. Why can't Li...be like Eriol?_

_I froze. I sure as hell should __not__ be thinking like that. I stood rigid in his arms, and he seemed to notice._

_"Look, Tomoyo, I know this isn't the right time. But I just wanted to ask," he took a deep breath, and I shuddered, just thinking about __**it**__, "would you like to go out with me to the Nadeshiko festival?" I blinked. Nadeshiko? Why does that name sound __so__ familiar? _

_**Sakura. **__Of course! That whore, I seethed. Li will probably be with her. I mean, her mom's name is Nadeshiko. She died when Sakura was just three years old, and that's how she and I met. And how...my mom and her father, Fujitaka, started dating for a few months. _

_I gritted my teeth. "I'd __love__ to." _

_Sakura, you'll learn that Karma's a bitch._

--

**Sakura's POV**

"I don't understand why you have to go out with the _twerp,_" an indignant voice rang, and I sighed, placing the dress that I held against my form aside and placed it back in the closet. I am such an idiot asking my big brother for advice on what to wear to the Nadeshiko festival. All he keeps doing is grunting or teasing me about Syaoran. I pouted, closing the closet and turned my heel, staring at him whilst crossing my arms.

"Touya, you _know _why," came my terse reply. He stared at me incredulously, then opened his mouth, exasperated, "You liked him since you two met, and he _knew _it. Even though he liked you _longer, _he made you suffer and had to go with that Daidouji brat, who is _also,_" my jaw tightened. I haven't told Touya that Tomoyo was very aggressive with me 24/7 and not to mention, _frustrated_ with me at the moment for stealing Syaoran away from her," your best friend. I mean, how does she feel about this?"

I let out a wistful sigh. "_Onii-chan_," I plopped myself next to him on my small, pink bed, "I know that you're going to tease me for life for saying this, but," I looked him in the eye, his piquant brown eyes staring back at mines, "_I love him._" My head fell back, softly landing in my feathered pillow. "Now's my chance, Touya. Nothing's in the way between me and Syaoran..._nothing." _My eyes watered without my permission, and I blinked it away so he wouldn't notice. "I've waited for this moment...for so long."

He scowled irritatingly, running a hand through his hair. He sighed, then murmured, "If he hurts you in _any _way-"

"I'll let you know," I finished, cheekily, then closed my eyes, exhausted from me and Touya's earlier bickering. He snorted, mumbling a, "sure you will," while tucking me in and then patting me on the head. I smiled at the affection.

"Good night," he said, getting up and straightening out his clothes.

"G'night," I murmured, already feeling drowsy from the sleep seeping in.

_"Syaoran, we're together now, right?" I asked, looking up worriedly at him. "Nothing in our way, nothing fighting us, **nothing**?" He held a hand up to caress my cheek, and my heart thumped wildly against my chest at the way he gazed at me.  
_

_"Yes Sakura," he planted a soft kiss on my cheek. "Nothing is in our way."_

I sighed, turning over in the soft covers and gazing at the picture of me and Syaoran that was sitting on my cupboard. I was in his arms, but my face was covered grimly.

_I'll believe in your words, Syaoran. _

And I closed my eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

o0o0o-The next day-o0o0o

Sakura twirled around happily, giggling with a dazed look on her face whilst she gazed adoringly at the Nadeshiko buds that held tiny light bulbs. The festival in front of her were lit with a beautiful pinkish-white glow, and she smiled brightly that everything right in front of her made her feel nostalgic. _Okaa-san..._

"You can be such a child sometimes, Ying Fa." Sakura turned her head, pouting at the said heir of the Li clan.

"And you can be so mean at times," she said, sticking out her tongue playfully. He chuckled, holding her hand and staring at her _lovingly_. He noticed her redden, then break away from his gaze to stare at the fluffy stuffed bear behind him. He smiled. The first thing she would always do when they were in a fair was go to the nearest booth and stare at the cutest animal.

_Bears. _He scoffed. _I'm much cuter than that. _He blushed, realizing what he had just thought with jealously. _And she brought it out, _he smiled. He felt her tug his sleeve with her other arm and looked down at her.

"Syaoran?" She asked, cocking her head to the side cutely.

He shook his head, his face returning to its normal color with a slight pink hue. "Come on," he ushered, tugging on her hand towards the shooting booth. Her face reddened when she saw him pay for a chance to shoot the moving ducks. He was trying to win the stuffed bear she was staring at just a few moments ago. _No way, _she thought, her fingers brushing against her lips. She was utterly _speechless_.

"S-Syaoran," she whispered, then yelped when she felt a small shove from behind. She tumbled backwards, landing soundly in Syaoran's arms who looked down at her with a concerned expression on his face. They both looked straight ahead to see a seething red Tomoyo, with Eriol paying the man in the booth to shoot as well. Her eyes widened when she saw what Tomoyo was pointing at. The same stuffed bear that Syaoran was striving for.

Eriol and Syaoran smirked, a competition arousing and bystanders peered at them curiously as the two close friends competed against one another. They closed one eye, lifting the plastic shotgun that each held paint balls inside of them, then leaned forward the booth and shooting the ducks, one by one.

_Bulls eye_. Syaoran grinned boyishly. He has had much experience with long-ranged weapons. Eriol's jaw tightened, sweat breaking in and cursed like mad when he felt Tomoyo whine loudly, pointing towards the direction of a duck he knew he would miss. Not to mention...he was all out of rounds. He sighed while Tomoyo moaned, but Syaoran simply ignored their wails and pointed at the stuffed animal that Sakura desired and simply handed it to her. She shook her head, her auburn tresses flowing wildly with the cool wind.

Tomoyo simply stared, her blood boiling with jealousy and anger.

"Come on, it's a tradition. You _love _stuffed animals," he persuaded, his amber eyes twinkling.

Sakura squeaked when she noticed that her hands were already reaching out for the bear. "Are you sure?" she asked, apprehensive. Syaoran smirked, then happily placed the animal in her arms. She stared at it. He always _did _win these games for her, even when he was dating Tomoyo. She side-glanced Tomoyo, a look of disappointment written across the amethyst-eyed beauty. She frowned but snapped out of her stupor when she felt Syaoran place a hand on her shoulder since she was holding the bear protectively in her arms. She gave a cheerful smile, a thankful and delighted look running across her face and she tiptoed to place a soft peck where she could reach the farthest...his jaw.

"Arigatou," she whispered, her face a light scarlet. Syaoran blushed, but smiled nonetheless, pulling her towards a near-by stand.

"Tomoyo?" Eriol murmured. Tomoyo whipped her head from the scene in front of her, her hand trembling white with anger. However, her grip loosened when she saw Eriol. She gasped when she saw what was being held in his arms. It was a cat. She _loved _cats. She blushed, remembering that she had once said that to him in one of their late-night conversations.

He handed her the cat, which seemed to 'mew' at her. She giggled. "Thank you, Eriol," she said, her face still red. She hugged the small cat, and gave a genuine smile towards him. He gave a Cheshire grin, the same smile that the cat held, and she gasped, shaking her head in disbelief. She glanced at the cat, almost sadly. "Are you hungry?" She nodded, taking his arm while he led her towards a near-by diner.

--

"Sakura, did you hear what I said?" Syaoran asked for the umpteenth time, licking his lips from the moisture of the cookie-n-cream beverage he just ordered then putting it aside. Sakura nodded absent-mindedly, grunting a 'mm' and continued to take small sips of the same beverage whilst stirring the whipped cream. The small stuffed animal was still tucked safely in her arms.

"H-hoe?" She squeaked. When she saw his face shroud with worry, she shook her head furiously. "A-ano, I'm sorry. What were you saying?" she asked, meekly. Syaoran's brows furrowed, struggling to read her thoughts. Had he done something to offend her? Why did she seem..._disappointed _that she was with him?

"Sakura," he placed his index finger against her chin and lifted it up, their eyes meeting. "What's wrong?" His frown deepened when her eyes glistened, and she hastily wiped a tear away with the back of her hand. He knocked over his chair as he got up and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Ignoring the loud 'clunk' against the wooden clanks, he led Sakura towards the back of the restaurant after placing a ten on the table. When they were in near a grimy, dim alley, he embraced her warmly and placed a large hand on her trembling body.

"T-Tomoyo hates me..." Sakura whimpered, and Syaoran bit back his tongue. _Tomoyo? Why does Sakura even care about her? _He thought, bitterly.

"Sakura, you shouldn't let her get in the way of your happiness," Syaoran reasoned, pushing aside his thoughts and soothing her by rubbing her back. She was shaking from the cold, and he mentally cursed at how he reacted to her impulsively and dragging her to a chilly alley when she had no jacket on.

"But she's my best friend," she breathed. Syaoran breathed through gritted teeth. Sakura was too caring.

"How is she your best friend after all the pain she's caused?!" Syaoran bellowed angrily, shaking her frantically for an answer. She whimpered.

"S-Syaoran," she opened her eyes, and he froze. He was hurting her. He shouldn't be doing this. _God dang it_, he was ruining their first date! Even when he wasn't dating Daidouji she was causing pain. He shuddered, thinking of the crap Eriol has gotten himself into.

_That's **his **problem now. _He mused.

"I'm sorry, Sakura," he apologized profusedly. She shook her head. She understood his frustration.

"Syaoran?"

"Nani?"

Their eyes met, and Syaoran held his breath when Sakura molded their lips together. She murmured happily when his tongue licked her lower lip, lost in the moment. He pressed his body against hers, both his hands dropping from her shoulders to the brick building behind Sakura whilst pushing her against it, the heat embroidering their bodies. He cursed when he felt the plush toy being pressed against his abdomen, and groaned while his eye brows furrowed deeply. She giggled, her fingers brushing against her lips.

Syaoran let out some words that weren't coherent to Sakura's ears, but it didn't seem to matter at the moment.

_She didn't want to think about anything else but him. _

--

"Mei Lin! Ryu!" Tomoyo screamed, her arms flailing in the air frantically to gain their attention. Mei Lin sweatdropped at how hyper Tomoyo was, and hesitantly headed towards she and Eriol's table.

"Yo, Eriol!" Ryu said, the two doing their 'secret' handshake. They smirked at each other, a boyish grin breaking from their faces while Mei Lin plopped herself across the amethyst-eyed, hyperactive friend, who, by the way, was freaking her out. She flipped her hair, ordering a root beer float and splitting it with her boyfriend who simply asked for a cherry to be on the top. Mei Lin stared strangely at him.

"So did you guys see Li?" Ryu asked, immediately taking his blue straw and sucking for all he was worth. Mei Lin snorted, taking a spoon and simply eating the left over ice cream while glaring at Ryu.

Eriol nodded, unaware of his date's reaction. "Yeah, he's with Sakura."

"As usual," Tomoyo snorted, choking on her dessert accidentally.

"Didn't you two break up?" Mei Lin asked, quirking a brow and yelped when she recieved a kick in the shin from her bosom buddy. She muttered incoherently, swooping in once more for some ice cream and looked up incredulously at her boyfriend who was patting his stomach, purring happily at his content stomach then burped noisily.

"Pfft. You actually _believe _that?" Tomoyo said, her right eye twitching. "The only reason why he's with Sakura is because she's _smart_."

"You have straight A's," Mei Lin retorted.

"Sakura's good in the arts."

"You're the best in the choir," she huffed.

"_Shut up_, Mei Lin," Tomoyo gruffed, indignantly.

"Gladly."

"_Anywho_," Eriol cut in, his left eye twitching from their bickering, "we should be looking for them. Let's make today like old times, hn?"

"Yeah, you're right," Mei Lin said, winking at him. Eriol stared at her with aghast.

"I'm not going to buy you another root beer float, Mei Lin." She pouted, getting up and making Ryu pay for the bill and tip. The others pitched in and walked around, looking for their friends. Mei Lin cursed when she got a view of them from her side, then pointed at the cute stuffed animals next to the kabobs. She grinned when their attention was given to the grilled food, giving time for the couple to be alone together.

She remembered how Syaoran was in his room last night: being picky about how his hair should look; messy or not, what his clothes should be, how he should talk while rehearsing in front of the mirror, _everything. _He really did love her, and he wanted to make their first date absolutely perfect.

_She swore to herself to make that happen._

Plus, she never really approved of Tomoyo and Syaoran's relationship.

"Look, there they are!" Mei Lin froze, whipping her head towards the direction where Ryu's stuffed kabob pointed. There they were, indeed, happily in each other's arms in one of the benches and admiring the fireflies that accompanied them. She gasped when she saw Tomoyo tear past them towards the happy couple, and break the two apart by sitting between them. Her gaze slowly wandered to her navy-eyed friend, and frowned. He calmly walked towards the trio, sighing along the way and plopped himself on the armrest.

Syaoran eyed him warily, closing his eyes shut to calm himself down. _What are **they **doing here?!_

Sakura meekly leaned forward, staring confusedly at Syaoran's state. She tugged on his sleeve, and he popped on eye open, cocking his head towards her direction. "Yeah?"

She shook her head furiously, reddening by the minute. He looked pissed. Actually, he looked _beyond _pissed. _I wonder what's wrong._ "A-ano, guys, look..."

"Let's check out the cotton candy stand!" Mei Lin cut in, dragging Tomoyo out of the bench and eyeing her cousin coolly. He stared at her, his grateful amber eyes bare.

"Thanks." He whispered, and she winked at him.

"No prob," she whispered back, giving off a peace sign while dragging Eriol and Ryu with her so Sakura and Syaoran can be alone in peace.

The two were in silence, and Sakura stared down at the cub, clutching onto it for dear life. She was on a date with the most popular boy in high school! He was the soccer captain, rebellious, smart, charming, _everything _every girl wanted! But he looked more anxious than she was for some strange reason, and he seemed perhaps..._awkward _with her?

He broke the silence before she could. "Sakura, look..."

She turned her head towards his direction, and he fidgeted against his jacket. It was nearly ten o'clock. At ten thirty, he promised her father that he would be on the way to drop her off. He wanted this night memorable, not awkward because he was completely flabbergasted at the sight of a beautiful angel before him. He groaned, running a hand through his unkempt hair and sighed deeply.

He wanted to tell her the _truth_. Start over-a new beginning. "Lets go somewhere private, shall we?" She blinked, nodding slowly. She took his hand that he lend out and followed him to a secluded area.

_The truth...that shouldn't be so hard._

--

"_Why, _oh great one, _did you get me out of there?!_" Tomoyo asked, shaking her head furiously in disbelief. "Look at her! She's practically leading him to a place to take his virginity, just like how she took many others!"

"Daidouji, that's enough!" Mei Lin barked angrily. Tomoyo's eyes widened, and Eriol and Ryu stopped munching on their treats, listening intently.

"You are so-so..." Mei Lin struggled. Tomoyo was her friend, but she knew where to draw the line. Tomoyo was not a good friend, and she never will be if she keeps being pampered and self-centered. "You are such a jerk!" Tomoyo's jaw dropped. "You never, _never, ever, _considered anybody's feelings. Sakura has been with you since day one, and all you've done was treat her like dirt! She already feels intimidated by you, so you might as well just drop it!"

--

"Sakura, look," Syaoran said, stopping near a cherry blossom tree in a secluded forest. He turned around, their eyes meeting. "I don't know why you care so much about Daidouji, but you shouldn't. You say you two are like _sisters, _but honestly, that girl has been a jackass to you since day one, and all you've done was take it!"

Sakura clamped her hand over her mouth, shocked.

--

"Syaoran...Syaoran," Mei Lin shook her head, tears ready to leak. "Syaoran's my cousin, and you're my friend, but Sakura's much more than that! She's like a _sister _to me! And even though you say that she's _your _sister, I'm pretty sure a sister wouldn't be treating her own like that!" She didn't pay no heed to Tomoyo's fist tightening. "I-I'm glad that Syaoran broke up with you! Sakura can finally get away from you after all the pain you've caused."

--

"I'm happy that I broke up with Daidouji! Actually, I'm _more _than happy. I'm thrilled! I can finally be with you. Give you the happiness and love that you deserve!" Syaoran said, grabbing her shoulders. Her chest heaved against his, and she was writhing against his touch. He bit his bottom lip when he saw Sakura's beautiful, verdant eyes glistening with tears.

He shook his head, slapping the bear away from her hands. He grabbed them both, placing them on both sides of his face. "I...I love you, Sakura."

He leaned in, their lips mending together, and Sakura's eyes widened as memories of Tomoyo and Syaoran flooded over her eyes.

_Syaoran..._

--

"You think _you're _my friend?!" Tomoyo scoffed. "You're not my friend! You never will be after that speech! You think you can be popular without me?! Well guess what, _Li, _you can't!" Mei Lin glared at her with her hardened, ruby eyes and Tomoyo glared back with just as much hate. Ryu and Eriol stared at the woman they loved, frozen, and afraid of what to do. Neither had the courage to break the ice.

"Fine," Mei Lin finally said. They whipped their head towards her, amazed at her performance. "Sakura's happiness is all that matters from this point on. Let's go, Ryu," and she turned her heel, walking calmly away from her _ex_-friend. However, she failed to notice hot, salty tears flowing down her cheek, and she stared at her lover who held her tightly.

"You did the right thing, Mei," he comforted, stroking her hair while whispering gentle words in her ear.

"Xie Xie, Ryu," she said, burying her head deeper to his chest.

Her eyes widened when she heard some footsteps approaching them, and gasped at the disappointing blue eyes staring back at hers. "Eriol?"

He gave a weak smile. "Even though I'm in love with Tomoyo...I won't...I _can't_ accept the way she treats everyone close to her." Mei Lin smiled at his decision, and his eyes sparked with determination.

_I just want this drama to end and for everyone to be happy._

Her eyes softened. _But I guess...that's too much to ask for._

--

"Syaoran," Sakura whispered, her emerald eyes glistening at the new shed tears. Syaoran's gaze tore away from her; her tears were too much for him to handle. He reached for her hand, holding it, then placed it on his cheek. He sighed as her thumb caressed his face, and he closed his eyes.

"I love you too," she replied, and his eyes fluttered open, slowly and painfully to her eyes.

"Then don't worry about her thoughts. All you'll ever have to worry about," he said, leaning in to place light butterfly kisses on her jaw and collarbone, "is **_us._**" She nodded, burying her head in the crook of his neck and let the tears flow while he cradled her, stroking her auburn locks.

"So much drama. It's such a pain," Sakura giggled, and Syaoran broke into laughter along with her. "But we're going to get through it together, right?"

Syaoran smirked, leaning in once more for a kiss, "_That's what I like about you_. You're always hopeful."

o0o0o0o0o

**Me: **This is the _last _chapter! I think...I _hope _not. If you tell me to update or to continue in your reviews, then of course I'll continue. You guys are the readers after all! :)

I apologize for the drama in this story. Thank you so much for your patience, reading, and reviewing. **I would gladly continue, don't worry, just tell me to.  
**

_**Please review this and my other projects!**_

By the way, I'm sorry for my rushed work in Better in Time and I gladly accept all of your criticism! I will do my best to improve. Thank you, I think I've become better to start more one-shots and such with much potential. If you have any questions of any of my stories, don't hesitate to ask. I will answer them as soon as I can, no matter how extravagant it is.

_Blossomed X is out! _


End file.
